The Discoverable Ride
by strong man
Summary: Before calling off the engagement, Coach Loudly discovered that he is gay by another man kissing him, but he loves Margaret and "Pete Le Pop"? Babapop who is getting married to the Mayor wants to know why Loudly wants to get information about homosexuality and he is doing all of this without letting Margaret know


_**This is my first fanfic of the 2015 TV series, Popples.**_

_**Pairing:**_ Margaret Shush/Coach Loudly/Pete Le Pop, Babapop/Milton Maynot **(Slash)**

_**Date: **_August 11

**Rated:** M

Pete Le Pop was just finishing up his magic show of making himself leverage off of the ground and the crowd cheered. " Thank you, for being a wonderful audience." He floated back down and took a bow before his assistant closed the curtains. He went to sit down in his chair and sighed as he looked into his mirror. "Something wrong? His assistant asked. Pepe took off his top hat. "I don't know, maybe I am not feeling magical today" He responded to him. "How so, you always been cheerful," he asked. True, but maybe I was meant for something higher than this" He walked away. "You're joking, right? He said. Pepe walked to a picture frame of his beautiful deceased wife and wonder if he'll find someone as fantastic as her in this business, his guess is probably not. "You miss her, don't you? He said with a hand placed on her shoulder. "Yes, but I'll find someone," He said. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not like your crush is going to just randomly walk in. His assistant said.

Suddenly, Coach Loudly opened the double doors to talk to Pepe Le Pop. "Pepe, are you here" He shouted. "I stand corrected," His assistant said before walking away. The magician's heart filled up with love as he saw Loudly, proud to say he was excited to see him. Coach Loudly saw him and ran over so Pepe had to act casual, but he was instantly grabbed on the shoulders by the coach and kissed, which made him quickly pull away. 'Loudly, what was that all about? The coach was fast to respond, starting with ending the marriage with Margaret Shush and that he couldn't deny who he was any longer. "Uhh, I'll leave you two alone. "His assistant went away as he was too confused. Pepe knew he would be crushing on him, so he stated that they should take things slow. "You don't understand, I need to marry you," Loudly said, begging. "Wait...let's back this up, exactly how did you find yourself? He asked, wanting him to confess. "I didn't at first, but after the wedding, some guys found me attractive and offered a game of Truth Or Dare" He explained.

"Okay, anything else? "We played the game and started with a couple of dares, it was my turn after every Popple kissed the one next to him" he stopped for a minute, so Pepe judged the rest by his sad face and sincerely showed pity. " It's okay, it still destroys me that I had to divorce her the same day, but" he stopped and wiped away his tears "maybe it isn't such a bad thing" He smiled. "I can explore my sexuality," He added. Pepe was predicting he wanted to do that with him is he just said "yes" out of the blue. "Really, after I told you my devastating story? "I mean if you would have me," He took back his first word. Loudly took his hand and got down the one knee. Pepe didn't believe in being systematized, so he nicely denied which he smiled and thanked him for understanding.

He had to figure it out for himself, not by another male Popple kissing him though he just hugged him tightly before running off "I'm free" He happily yelled. In another part, Milton Maynot was working on a special love letter to his crush, Babapop. Every sentence he was writing was true to his heart and wants it to blow his mind when he reads it. On top of that, he was fantasizing about the two of them cuddling close together in a hammock, naming what they see in the clouds. While they were cuddling, Babapop moved his hand down from the chest to the crotch area which Milton noticed and looked. Babapop's facial expression was seductive as he started to fondle his balls, sending him into his very own version of Popplopolis entirely copies of Babapop, adoring him. Back to reality, Milton hoped for that to be real "Yeah, that's nice' He said to himself and decided to write his dreams in the letter. "I hope he will like this; we've only been dating for four months." He said, staring out the window.

Babapop was having a conversation with the Best Popple Pals, telling them that he is getting married soon. "Really," Sunny said, "but, will you still be able to give us lessons?" Her friends were also worried about the situation. Babapop chuckled in laughter and got down on one knee then told them he still will have time to teach them lessons. "I promise you; you can count on it" The Best Popple Pals ran to him and into his arms for a hug, Babapop gave them one of his big bear hugs. The kids laughed after being released "Hey, mind if we come to the wedding," Izzy asked as he sees this as another grand adventure until coach Loudly showed up. "Sorry so intrude, but I overheard you're getting, and I could use some statistics, "He said, still equivocating himself.

"What does that mean? Lulu asked, not having heard of that world before and she's the brains. Babapop obviously knew because he had put two and two together and, told them to go to the forest to get some flowers. "Ha, another adventure" Izzy said before running off. "Izzy, wait, one shouldn't go alone, "Yikes said, chasing after him. "Ohhh, I hope I find some beautiful ones" Bubbles dreamed excitedly before running off. Lulu watched the whole thing and sighed in annoyance and ran off too.

Babapop sighed in relief and conversated with his friend. 'So, you were talking about statistics. "He asked. "Yeah, but why did you send them away? He asked. I dunno, no idea why parents make such a great big deal cause they are just gonna find out eventually" He said, breaking the fourth wall. The coach wasn't going to get into this topic. So" he scratched the back of his head "how is the weather? "Really? Just say what you need to, I won't judge" Babapop said. "I guess your right, who am I to keep you behind closed doors" Loudly said in depression. He intention was to tell him right this second *Gah* why is this so hard? He asked, not knowing how hard it was after watching it a bunch of times on the television. "Calm down and take some easy breaths" He did that. "Okay, here I go" Loudly gulped cause what if he is a snitch. however, Babapop made a sign on his heart that with his hand, signifying that he will keep his mouth shut.

You want to come to my wedding" He stared him off for him until Loudly just fell into his arms like a ragdoll.

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my new story, I apologize for the offensive this might bring. Anyways. I found this out on someone's comment, so I looked to see it was on Netflix, which it was. _****_Yes, I looked at Loudly's relationship with Margaret, and it's adorable, I'm just gonna twink with it a bit, nothing major. I'd like to point out the fourth wall breaking, isn't it intellectual tackling real issues like his, I feel sorry for the kids who find this hard._**


End file.
